


He's Not Seeing Me

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'He looks at me and I just sort of think, he's not seeing me. He's just remembering.'</i>
</p>
<p>Martha's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not Seeing Me

It took me a long time  
But at last I've seen  
Your heart's full of Rose, and  
There's nothing for me.  
So that's why I'm leaving.  
I'll not play those games;  
I'm not into that kind of pain.

I know I'm not _her_ , and  
I guess that must hurt,  
But that doesn't mean you  
Can treat me like dirt;  
Despite all that's happened,  
And all we've been through,  
In your head, it's still Rose with you.

I've seen situations  
Like this one before,  
A man isn't seeing me  
And I'm left wanting more.  
Yet with Rose still, in your head,  
The moon to your sun?  
I've had it; I'm finished. I'm done.


End file.
